


Miles talks about pizza hut

by hobichimin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, really self-indulgent, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobichimin/pseuds/hobichimin
Summary: I saw this gif of miles and adam kissing at a panel so i wrote this lol





	

As Miles gripped Adams scruffy chin in front of thousands of fans, he felt delighted. The audience was cheering, applauding, screaming, and overall losing it. This is exactly what he wanted at the panel, and knowing how much the fans liked the fan service, he was happy to please. What he didn't expect, though, was to hear a moan. Or, more importantly, to feel something poke at his thigh. 

Shit.

Miles' eyebrows shot up, and although he couldn't see Adam's face completely at close range, he was pretty sure that he had his sex-face on. The half-lidded, lip biting, blushing, and fevering expression that would make anyone insane. The exact face that he was pretty sure he saw in a dream last night.

Adam's scruff scratched against his hand. 

This was going on for too long. The audience was quieting down. Shit.

Miles pulled away with an audible "pop!" and gave the room an enormous grin. The smaller man, Adam, gave a sheepish grin. That left Miles to wonder just how much he had enjoyed that, and as he sat down, thinking about that moan. And his definite boner straining through his jeans. And the fact that Miles pulled away. The more he thought about it, sneaking glimpses at the (usually) dead-panned man, he was sure that Adam would have continued to kiss him. Maybe even grind on him.

That sent a shiver down his spine. Who even was Adam?

Sure, he knew of him. Worked with him, grabbed drinks with Funhaus and AH, passed him in work from time to time, stopped to chat in the break room...

Every time they talked Adam would always blush and scratch the back of his neck. He'd look down at the ground, and then shift his eyes up to Miles' face, grinning. He always assumed Adam was just shy, only was animated with close friends. As the audience stared into his soul while Bruce droned on about YouTube copyright, it dawned on him.

Of course.

Adam liked him. 

Shit.

No wonder when Miles brought the whole "Kiss after a certain donation/fan request" idea he had repeatedly refused, saying that "It was stupid". No wonder when Miles pressured him into doing it because "Everyone else is married!" he blushed like a goddamn rose, fucking scratching the now raw back of his neck while avoiding his gaze. No wonder Adam moaned into his mouth like a goddamn porn star. No wonder his dick was dying to get out of those tight blue jeans. No wonder whenever Miles looked at Adam he felt his heart race and hands sweat. No wonder he dreamed last night that he and Adam were-

"What do you think, Miles?" Bruce looked at him, wondering why the older man was staring into space for ten minutes. Wondering why he wasn't jumping at the questions. Wondering why he kept looking at Adam.

"What do I think? I uh..." Miles stammered as he tried to guess what Bruce was talking about. "I honestly don't know what the fuck you were talking about." Embarrassed, he glanced at Bruce. "I was too busy thinking about these great deals on pizza hut pizza! For only $3.99!" Ashamed, he mouthed the word "Sorry" to Bruce.

"Nice save, you attention deficit fuck." Adam jeered while glancing at Miles. "Try a little harder next time, champ".

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks and im not gonna finish it


End file.
